


Shot of Kwiin

by Anonymous



Category: British Royalty RPF, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: 23rd of december, Crack, F/M, Prophecy, schlatt's glock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:26:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28178358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: schlatt completes the prophecy foretold by himself
Relationships: elizabeth II of the united kingdom/jschlatt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6
Collections: Anonymous





	Shot of Kwiin

It was the 23rd of decemner, 12:36 pm est

Schlatt walks into the room

He sees lizy there

“wow what a sexy lady I hope she dies on December 23 at 12:37 pm est,” the horny man thought

“HELLO JACOB SLUT FROM LUNCH CLUB HAVE SEX WITH ME” said teh kween

…

… (some thing s ar beter left unseed)

…

His glock 17 with extended mag clicks. 

The prophecy was made

And it was true.

bols n dik

**Author's Note:**

> that was as deep as schlatt went into lizy


End file.
